1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming system, a server, a gaming terminal and a game control method.
2. Discussion of the Background
The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,077, and the specifications of US 2005/0054448-A1 and US 2006/0035713-A1 disclose gaming systems capable of executing a plurality of types of games in a single gaming terminal or changing the contents of games which can be played in gaming terminals in a network, utilizing techniques for downloading-game programs through a network.
In the aforementioned gaming systems, game software components are downloaded to the respective gaming terminals from a server, and the respective gaming terminals execute games using the downloaded game software components.
It is an object of the present invention to vary game environments without changing the contents of games, for enabling stabilization of the benefit while offering novel entertainment.
The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,077, US 2005/0054448-A1, and US 2006/0035713-A1 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.